


Not Now, Not Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends protect each other, RP based, Workplace Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if<br/>Grell's best friend  learned about how William treats her?  How far would she go to protect her friend?</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>A RP I turned into a drabble.  The friend is an OC of my friends named Void Crystal, who's father was abuse.  She was a puritan who was turned into the demon queen of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grell knelt by the mini fridge in her office, searching for ice.  She pressed the cold pack to her eye, which was already dark with a bruise.  With a pained groan, Grell climbed from the floor into her chair.  The crimson reaper was exhausted, but she pulled her paper work towards her, not wanting to get hit again.

 

Void was sitting in the lobby for the dispatch,  _Where is Grell?_ Not being a particularly patient person, Void went looking for her.  Her high heels clicked on the floor as she walked into the elevator.  Seconds before the doors closed, a young man with two-toned hair darted in.

"Afternoon, Miss." he said with a roguish grin, "I'd love to chat, but I need to get these papers up to Sutcliff-Senpai." He gestured to the file under his arm, "I'm Ronald Knox."

Void straightened her crown, "I'm Void Crystal, and did you say Sutcliff?  Grell Sutcliff _?"_

Ronald shrugged, "Yeah, you know her?"

"I was just looking for her actually.  Mind showing me to her office?"

"Not at all." The doors opened and Ronald made a sweeping gesture towards the hall.  "Right this way."  He lead Void down to Grell's office, three doors away from William's.

 

Grell pushed the last sheet of paper away with a sigh.  The door opened and she looked up, "Ah, Ronny.  Just put your work here and I'll look over it."  Ronald walked into the room, reveling Void.  "Void!" cried Grell.  She stood and took a step forward, but stumbled and nearly fell.  Ronald caught her and helped her to her chair.  The crimson reaper groaned quietly , rubbing at her ankle.

"Are you okay?  What happened?" asked Void.

Grell shrugged, "Oh nothing, just a little mishap in the field."  She shot Ronny a look,  _speak and you're dead_. _  
_

Ronald ignored his mentors pointed look, "I think Spears-Senpai did more damage in the long run though."

The crimson reaper winced and muttered, "I didn't ask what you thought."

Void raised a delicate eyebrow, "Would this be the same William T. Spears I've heard so much about?"

"It's nothing, really!" insisted Grell.

Void looked closer and saw that her friends hastily applied makeup hid more than just fatigue.  Her eyes narrowed, "If he did this..."

Grell shook her head adamantly, "No!  William would never hurt me."

Ronald looked skeptical, but wisely said nothing.  Grell clapped her hands, "So, I'm going to review Ronny's work.  Maybe we could go out for ice cream in the park afterwards?"

Void smiled, "Sure!"  _That gives me time to have a word with a certain supervisor._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the door closed, Void's smile vanished.  Her dress flamed black as she floated down the hall.  Shadows snaked in front of her and blew open the door at the end of the hall.  William looked up, "May I help you?"

Void smiled coldly, "Yes," she said demurely, "I believe you can.  I was just wondering why you hurt my friend."

William arched an eyebrow, "Who, may I ask, is this friend?"

"Grell Sutcliff, the one with a black eye and a limp thanks to you."

"I assure you, Mr. Sutcliff was out of line, he knew what would happen."

Void's eyes flashed, "Miss, and  _she._ "

William frowned, "Pardon?"

Void's voice had lost it's faux sweetness, "She.  Grell is a she."

"I assure you, Mr. Sutcliff is a man, however much makeup he wears or how long that ridiculous hair is."

"Don't take me for a fool.  I may not understand your reasoning, but I know abuse when I see it."  A rush of pure darkness burst from the queen, her glowing eyes becoming the only light source.  William felt a sharp pain and the eyes faded.

 

"Nice work Mustard Seed." Grell smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks Senpai, can we go now?  I'm going out with Eric and Alan tonight and that woman, Void, seemed eager to spend time with you.  Where did she go anyway?"

Grell shrugged and stood, careful not to further strain her ankle. "I'm sure she's around.  Void has never been a very patient person."

A smash echoed through the dispatch.  The crimson reaper's eyes widened.  She darted into the hall, ignoring the pain in her ankle.  The door to William's office swung off it's hinges.  A lone shadow clung to the shattered door frame for a moment, before it faded into the light.  Grell ran down the hall but her ankle gave out just before the open doorway.

Ronald helped her up, not minding how heavily his mentor leaned on him.  "Did your friend do this?"  Ronald knew it was a dangerous question, but he needed to know.

"She did, and I'm afraid to find out what else.  I was a fool to think I could hide this from her for very long." Grell grabbed his coat, "I need to find them!  I don't know what she might do!"

"Alright, alright!" The young reaper put his hands on her shoulders, "Take a deep breath.  There's residual portal energy here.  Would she have taken him to the mortal realm?"

"No." Grell released his jacket, "She took him to her dimension, the dimension of darkness."

Ronald's eyes bugged out, "She- What?!  How are we even supposed to get there?"

The crimson reaper smiled sadly, touched that her Mustard Seed still put so much faith in her.  "We don't.  Only a fellow demon of darkness could get in and I know where to find one."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're sure about this?" asked Ronald, his hand hovering above the bell on the doors to the Phantomhive manor.

Grell nodded, "They'll help."

"Okay..." Ronny wasn't so sure.  After all, the brat and his pet hated reapers.  He pulled the bell anyway.

Sebastian opened the door, one eyebrow slightly raised, "Yes?"

Grell pushed past her junior, "Tell your master his girlfriend is about to make the biggest mistake of this life!"

Without a word, Sebastian turned and walked away, leaving the door open.  The reapers took this as an invitation to enter.  Moments later, Ciel raced down the stairs, followed closely by Sebastian.  Ronald's eyes widened,  _how long has it been?_  The little brat was not so little anymore, and the picture of his father.

The young earl grabbed Grell's arms, oblivious to her wince, ""Where is she?  What has she done?"

Ronald noticed his mentor's pained expression and gently removed Ciel's hands, but said nothing.

Grell's grimace relaxed but fear was still evident in her eyes, "Void found out about how Will treats me.  She's taken him to the shadow dimension, and crow boy's our ticket in."  Grell shifted slightly to hold her wrists behind her back.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting we  _invade_ a sovereign nation to rescue your abusive manager?"

Ciel cut in before Grell could protest, "No.  We are going to save Void from doing something she will greatly regret."

Ronald ran a hand through his already mussed hair, "I'm feeling a bit behind.  Who is this Void, where are we going and why do you two care?"

Grell sighed, "Void Crystal is my best friend, and the demonic queen of darkness."

"And my girlfriend." added Ciel.

"Not to mention her majesty is a warrior to be reckoned with." said Sebastian, looking less than pleased with this fact.

"Ookay!  This sounds like a great idea, except for one thing.  Senpai, you can barely walk.  We're not going anywhere for at least a day." said Ronny, much to Grell's horror.

"But Ronald, we don't have the time!"

He shook his head adamantly, "You aren't going to fight anyone.  I put your safety before Spears.  Senpai, I don't want you hurt on his behalf, never again."

Grell looked as though she would continue to protest but Sebastian said, "If you are unable to walk, you would only slow us down.  AS I take it you will not allow us to lave you behind, we must delay the trip."

The crimson reaper huffed, "Fine.  We'll meet here tomorrow.  I'm going home." She opened a portal and stepped through, vanishing.

 

After Ciel had returned to his office, Sebastian turned to Ronald, "Her arm.  Did she.."

Ronald nodded helplessly, "I'm really worried, he's hurt her worse than I thought."

"And so you should be.  The last time I knew a reaper like Grell, she didn't live through the century."

Ronald was surprised, not by the existence of such a reaper, but by the fact that the demon seemed  _distressed_ by their death, and the fact that the same could happen again.  "Well, I need to go find some senior officer to put the dispatch back in order."  With a half salute, Ronald portaled away.


	4. Chapter 4

Grell looked at the hazy pink water in the basin.  She carefully wrapped her bloody wrists with a clean white bandage.  Grell frowned when the fresh white quickly turned red.  With her good hand, the crimson reaper picked up her mug of tea.  Limping, Grell make her way to her bedroom.  It seemed strangely empty.  Grell set down her mug before sliding under her red duvet cover.  The soft warmth didn't comfort her as it normally did.  A tear fell to her silken pillow case.  The once bright reaper cried herself to sleep.

 

 Sebastian walked though the manor, dimming the lights.  He peeked into the young master's office and smiled.  Ciel was fast asleep, slumped over in his high back chair.  The demon scooped the young man into his arms and carried him down the hall to his room.  Sebastian lay him down, pulling up the covers.  With a smirk he turned out the lights and made his way to his own room.  


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

I may or may not finished this. At the moment, I'm leaning towards not. I haven't been on here in a really long time, so I apologize. If I can find some inspiration, I'll keep going. Oh well, sorry again.


End file.
